


Under the Mistletoe

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: The Flash Oneshots [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by @kjs-s :Hi could i please ask for 14 from the holiday prompts with Cisco Ramon? Just to give you a break from all the Marvel and Star Wars requests. Thanks if you do this.😊😍14. We hate each other, but we’re standing under a mistletoe and our friends won’t let us leave until we kiss AU.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon & Reader, Cisco Ramon & You, Cisco Ramon/Reader, Cisco Ramon/You
Series: The Flash Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067918
Kudos: 6





	Under the Mistletoe

Christmas. You hated the holidays. You were a typical Scrooge when the joyful season came up. You never had any happy memories when it came to Christmas. Just constant fighting among family members and lots of tears. So when you walked into STAR Labs and saw that it was decorated for the holidays, you growled and rolled your eyes.

“Looks like we have a Scrooge among us,” Cisco muttered loudly as he sucked on a candy cane.

You glared at him, “Can it Ramon. Before I take that candy cane and shove it up your personal chimney!”

“Guys, come on. Can’t you show each other a little bit of deceny towards each other?” Caitlin pleaded.

“Nope,” You said.

“Not a chance,” Cisco added.

Caitlin threw her hands up in defeat, “Why do I even bother?” She took out a piece of mistletoe and hung it above the entry way to the Cortex. At the same time, Barry walked under it.

“Y’all gotta kiss now!” Cisco exclaimed with a goofy smile on his face. Barry kissed Caitlin on the cheek and Cisco frowned, “That’s not what I meant.”

“Hey,” Caitlin pointed at him, “He’s dating Iris now. So it wouldn’t be fair for her.” Caitlin then walked out of the Cortex into the Speed Lab.

“Yeah man,” Barry flicked Cisco’s head, “Don’t want me to get in trouble with my lady. Speaking of ladies, you gonna bring someone to Joe’s for the Christmas dinner?”

“Probably not. Haven’t really had time to talk to ladies lately.”

You scoffed, “Aka none of the ladies he tries to talk to aren’t interested in him.”

“Hey! This conversation is between taco and burrito. Nacho!”

Barry rolled his eyes and sat on a desk, “What about you, Y/N? Bringing anyone?”

“Right, like you could find anyone who could deal with her poor personality.”

You glared at him again and spun on your heel, “If you guys need me, I’ll be in the Speed Lab!”

“Yeah! We won’t!” Cisco hollered at her.

Barry shook his head, “Why are you two like this? Always fighting? Nothing good ever comes out of it!”

Cisco shrugged, “I never liked her from the beginning.”

Barry hopped off the desk, “Okay. Lies. I know for a fact you liked her when you first met her. You would always try to talk to her. Joke with her. What happened? Just one day, you guys were fine. Then the next, you’re trying not to rip each other’s throats out.”

“Life happened, Barry.”

You entered the Speed Lab and let your powers flow through you. A loud crash of thunder can be heard from outside of the building. Then you heard the loud pitter patter of rain. Caitlin, who was watching you, then slowly approached you.

“Y/N, calm down. Alright? Do you wanna talk about it?”

Your fists were clenched and your head was hung down low, “I don’t understand why he hates me so much,” You sobbed as you collapsed onto the floor. The thunder and rain fading, “We used to be friends.”

Caitlin rushed over to you and held you. She stroked your hair, “Everything’s going to be okay, Y/N.”

Flashback

You and Cisco were really close. Almost like best friends. You had the same humor and the love for making pop culture references. It’s like you two were made for each other.

Cisco went to look for you to ask if you wanted to go with him on a lunch run. He found you with Caitlin in the little med bay.

“So you’re telling me you don’t have feelings for Cisco at all?”

You laughed at her, “Me? Have feelings for Cisco? You’re hilarious, Cait! He isn’t even my type! Plus, he’s such a dork!”

“Alright, I was just stating some of my thoughts. Because from what I could see-“

“Cait, I assure you, I don’t have feelings for Cisco.”

That was the day Cisco began to hate you. You told him that you liked him. You told him that you wanted to be with him. So what? All of that was a lie? You were just playing him?

When you saw Cisco again, he was cold towards you. He gave you brief short answers to every question you asked. Eventually, you stopped trying to talk to him. Feeling defeated. You then started to become annoyed with him. Annoyed how he’d happily joke around with Caitlin or Barry, but not you. It’s like you didn’t exist to him anymore.

Caitlin helped you compose yourself. She left you in the Speed Lab to give you a little more time to yourself. You finally gave yourself a deep breath and stood up. You looked at your reflection through your phone. Your eyes weren’t that puffy and red, so maybe the guys won’t notice. You walked back to the Cortex and walked in at the same time as Cisco.

Barry then rushed over to you guys, “Nope, you two aren’t leaving.”

“Barr, what are you talking about?” Barry pointed up and you two looked up to see the mistletoe. You groaned, “Barry, come on.”

“Christmas rules.” Caitlin said.

“I don’t even like Christmas!” You exclaimed.

“Y/N, just come on. Let’s get this over with,” Cisco mumbled.

“Fine,” You sneered.

“So, uh, should we count down or-“

You rolled your eyes and crashed your lips onto Cisco’s. He was surprised at first but fell into the motion of kissing you back. You then pushed him away with a shocked look on your face, “What was that?”

“I-I don’t know what you’re-“

“You kissed me back.”

“I mean- well yeah-cause it’s, uh,”

“Cisco, what happened to us?”

“What do you mean?”

You looked to Caitlin and Barry. They both walked out of the Cortex leaving you two alone. You pulled Cisco deeper into the Cortex, “I mean, we used to be friends…maybe even a little bit more. Then you started to ignore me. Insult me. What happened? What did I do?”

“A little bit more? You told Caitlin I wasn’t your type. That I was a dork. You were just stringing me along!”

“You heard that?”

“Yeah! And I’m glad I did!”

“Cisco, what you heard me say was all lies.”

“And why should I believe you?”

“I don’t know. But I’ve always liked you! Loved you even! The only reason why I told Caitlin that was because I wasn’t ready to let her know that you and I were in a possible relationship. I wanted to see how it would go first. But we never really got to. I never stopped liking you. Even when you would insult me and I’d insult you back. There was always that little hope inside of me that you’d like me again.”

You head hung low again in embarrassment and shame. You felt a hand lift your chin and you looked into Cisco’s eyes, “I’m sorry. Forgive me?”

You sniffled a bit and nodded. You threw your arms around Cisco and held him tight,

“I’ve always loved you too.” He whispered.

You heard Barry sigh and you two turned to him, whom had a very proud smile on his face, “Happy Holidays indeed.”


End file.
